Just Another Day At The Beach
by DarkDia
Summary: When Ashiko drags everyone to the beach, chaos ensues! Guest starring... well you'll see!
1. Ashiko Can't Swim?

**Ashiko: Hello! Please read this! I spent lots of time on it!**

**Nana: Hello?**

**Ashiko: Oh right. This is my friend Nana. Her sister Meyumi is somewhere here...**

**Meyumi: Here I am! Oh can I please do the disclaimer?**

**Ashiko: Of course you can!**

**Meyumi: Ashiko-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Or any other licensed things in this story!**

**Nana: Also starring friends SkyXBlaze, SuperBlizzardJack, Radiant Rainbow, xxxUtauloverxxx and Blueberryfan10!**

**Kukai: WAIT! YOU CAN'T-**

**Ashiko: SHUT UP, KUKAI! I mean, Enjoy!**

Rima's Pov

I was bored sitting on my bed at home. I got on facebook and I had a message. It was from Ashiko. It said: _"Hey Reems. We're going to the beach this weekend. You are coming. We're going shopping 2morrow. DON'T MISS IT! –Ashiko-chan =^-^=" _Great. Tomorrow I had to go shopping for a swimsuit. Well I'm going to bed. Maybe if they forget about me, they won't bother me.

**-Tomorrow-**

"MASHIRO RIMA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" Only one voice could have said that. I opened my eyes and Ashiko was standing above me. "Let's go. We have to meet the others at the mall." she said and I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. Once we were at the mall, I saw 5 unfamiliar people. The boy with black hair must have caught me staring cause he said "Hi Rima. I'm Blaze, this is Blizzard", he said gesturing to the boy with white hair. "And this is Asuka, Yuki and Taylor" he said gesturing to the other girls. They smiled and waved and we went off shopping. I bought a plain, red one piece. I won't bother with everyone else's cause… well I don't want to. I went home and laid down. Tomorrow was going to be torture.

**-Tomorrow-**

I woke up to find a pair of glossy green eyes staring at me. "Gahh!" I yelled as I fell off my bed. "Ha! Told you she'd fall off" Ashiko said. I got up and found everyone in beach clothing. "Get up and get dressed. We're leaving soon" Ashiko said as she pushed everyone out of the room. I got dressed in my red one-piece and put my multi-colored sundress over it. I ran downstairs and I yelled "Ready!" Then I slipped. And guess who caught me? Well it was… "Nagi!" I shouted as he caught me. He laughed "Be more careful Rima-_koi. _He said. I grumbled and walked out the door with them. As soon as we got to the beach, I lay out my towel and sat down. I watched everyone else swim while I myself didn't. I put my iPod on shuffle and the song "California Gurls" By: Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg came on. I hummed it to myself and looked out at Ashiko. She lay on a black lilo and was humming "Black Diamond" to herself. She had her hair in a ponytail and she wore oversized black sunglasses. Out off all the girls, her bikini was the least revealing. It was just a simple black bikini but the straps wrapped around her neck. Her bikini matched her nails and she didn't seem aware of anything and just kept humming. "Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no? Atsumeta kagayaki Sono te no hirani Subete sukui toru Yogoreta yozora ni Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond" she sang the chorus quietly. I heard shuffling in front of me and lifted my sunglasses to see Amu in front of me. I looked around and saw Blizzard, Blaze, Asuka, Yuki and Taylor sitting but the edge of the pool. "We're going to tip Ashiko off her lilo." Amu said before swimming away. I registered what she said and I grabbed Nagi and Kirishima and told them we went to go help but Asuka stopped us. "What's wrong?" she asked. "They're going to tip Ashiko off her lilo!" I squeaked. They got in the water and helped tried to help us get over to Ashiko. But Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Kairi and Yaya were already there. "NOOOO!" Asuka yelled, being overly dramatic. Ashiko looked at us like we were crazy and then Utau pushed the lilo over. She made it stand like a wall and Ashiko slid off. Nagi, being the closest, dove under to get her. In a few seconds, Nagi appeared above the water with Ashiko. He had his arm around her waist, holding her up as she coughed and gasped for air. "Yaya's confused! Why did Nagi help Ashiko-chi?" Yaya asked. "Because she can't swim!" Blaze told her. Amu looked shocked as Ashiko kept coughing. "She… can't swim?" she asked a Blizzard shook his head. Kirishima took Ashiko's hand and led her to land. She wrapped herself in a towel and we all gathered around her. "Are you ok?" Taylor asked. She nodded but kept coughing. "It's ok, they didn't know." Yuki told her. She stopped coughing and said "I'm not going back in there" but Kirishima had picked her up, screaming and all and walked back in the water. He put her on her lilo and stood by her, making sure nothing would happen. "Rima-chan" Asuka called me. "Yes?" I responded. "How long have you known Ashiko-chan?" she asked. "I don't know… a few years?" I said unsure. Asuka smiled "Let's be friends." She said. I smiled and sat down and listened to my iPod. This time Ashiko was humming Meikyu Butterfly. "Mitsume Naide Tsukamaeanaide Mayoikonda Butterfly" she sang. "Ashiko we're sorry." Amu's voice said. "Ahhh!" Ashiko yelled falling off the lilo. Thankfully, Kirishima caught her. "Thanks" she muttered, blushing. He grinned "No problem" he said. Anyway she accepted their apology and that was it for the day. Ashiko ran for land and dragged us all the way home. "SLEEPOVER!" she yelled. Oh great. What chaotic plans does she have for us now?

**Ashiko: DONE!**

**Asuka: You should learn to swim..**

**Ashiko: I should…**

**Blizzard: R&R!**


	2. Mini Golf, Golf Carts and Karaoke

**Ashiko: I'm back!**

**Kukai: Ha! Don't even think about getting revenge! I'll throw you in a pool!**

**Ashiko: DON'T YOU START WITH ME!**

**Kukai: Yes, Ashiko-sama.**

**Utau: -sama?**

**Ashiko: Yes. I make him call me that everytime I get upset with him.**

**Utau: Oh.**

**Nana: Ashiko-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Or any other licensed things in this story!**

**Meyumi: Enjoy!**

Rima's Pov

As we were walking home, we spotted Tadase and Nadeshiko and on the pier. "Hi guys!" Nadeshiko squealed. We just waved to them. Taylor spotted a mini golf course behind them.

"Hey! You guys want to play Mini Golf! Since it's obvious that Ashiko won't be going _anywhere near _that water." Ashiko looked scarred for life as soon as her skin came in contact with the water. She shivered and walked over to the course. Ikuto walked up to the place to pay while we stayed back and waited. "Hey. I need about… can I just give you $20.00 for a party of something more or less than 20? I don't feel like counting." Ikuto told her. We sweat dropped at Ikuto's stupidity. "Sure whatever." The clerk said handing him over 20 golf balls. We all got a putter and the lady said "You guys use the big course in the back." "YAYA'S GOING GOLFING!" Yaya cheered.

"I don't want to walk" I complained. "You don't have to. Hop in." Ashiko said as she drove a golf cart up. This thing was like a mini-bus. We all hopped on and the arrangement went like this: Ashiko drove while Kirishima, Asuka, Yuki and Taylor sat next to her. Blizzard, Blaze, Ikuto and Amu sat in the next row. Kukai, Utau, Nagi and I in the next row. Finally, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase and Nadeshiko sat in the very last row. "Wait!" Kukai said. "She drives horribly so hold on!" Kukai warned us. "She's 16! She can't actually drive!" Amu yelled. **(A/N: I know in the anime they are like 12 or something, but in this they're in high school all together.).** "Maybe I can" Ashiko smirked. She slammed down on the peddle, jolting all of us backward. She drove us to the first hole, while we all held on for our lives. She smirked, seeing we were scared, and drove faster. Finally, we got to the first hole and Ashiko slammed her foot on the break. We all jolted forward. "WAHHH!" Amu cried as the car stopped and she fell out. "Oops! Sorry, Amu" Ashiko said with a very happy smirk on her face. Ashiko stayed in the car and watched us play. Stupid perfect boyfriend Nagi got a stupid hole in 1. "Jealous?" he asked. "As if!" I scoffed. We finished and got back into the cart. She slammed her foot down making us go faster than before. We all held onto each other for dear life.

We finally finished playing 6 cart accidents, 3 rampages and millions of swear words. We were at the very back of the course when we heard the automatic voice say "The golf course is closing in 60 seconds." "Get In!" Asuka squealed. "Hey guys, I'm going to go really fast. Hold on!" she said. She slammed her foot down and the cart flew forward. "AHHHHH!" we all screamed as Ashiko drove as fast as she could. It was over 100 miles per hour! I held on as long as I could and Nagi hugged me. "20 seconds." The voice said. Ashiko sped up a little and saw a ramp. "Hell yes" she muttered before driving us up the ramp making us all scream. We landed on the ground and Amu almost fell out. Ashiko parked in front and we all got out. We ran as fast as we could and into a place that had a big light up sign. "You guys want to sing?" a voice asked. "YESSSS!" Utau squealed. We got a table and Ikuto, after lots of pleading and a kiss, went up to sing. He smirked as he whispered his song to the DJ he went up and the music started playing. Amu looked horrified "Why this song!" she asked herself.

**SexyBack – Justin Timberlake**

**I'm bringing sexy back  
>Them other boys don't know how to act<br>I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
>So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.<strong>

**Take 'em to the bridge**

**Dirty babe**  
><strong>You see these shackles<strong>  
><strong>Baby I'm your slave<strong>  
><strong>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave<strong>  
><strong>It's just that no one makes me feel this way<strong>

**Take 'em to the chorus**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
>Come here girl<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Come to the back<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>VIP<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Drinks on me<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Let me see what you're torturing with<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Look at those hips<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>You make me smile<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Go ahead child<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>And get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on**  
><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>

_**[Repeat 6 times]**_

**Get your sexy on**

**I'm bringing sexy back**  
><strong>Them other f***ers don't know how to act<strong>  
><strong>Come let me make up for the things you lack<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast<strong>

**Take 'em to the bridge**

**Dirty babe**  
><strong>You see these shackles<strong>  
><strong>Baby I'm your slave<strong>  
><strong>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave<strong>  
><strong>It's just that no one makes me feel this way<strong>

**Take 'em to the chorus**

**Come here girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>VIP  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on me  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Let me see what you're torturing with  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>You make me smile  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>

**Get your sexy on**  
><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>

_**[Repeat 6 times]**_

**I'm bringing sexy back**  
><strong>You mother f***ers watch how I attack<strong>  
><strong>If that's your girl you better watch your back<strong>  
><strong>Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact<strong>

**Take 'em to the chorus**

**Come here girl**  
><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>  
><strong>Come to the back<strong>  
><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>  
><strong>VIP<strong>  
><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>  
><strong>Drinks on me<strong>  
><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>  
><strong>Let me see what you're torturing with<strong>  
><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>  
><strong>Look at those hips<strong>  
><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>  
><strong>You make me smile<strong>  
><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>  
><strong>Go ahead child<strong>  
><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>  
><strong>And get your sexy on<strong>  
><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>

**Get your sexy on**  
><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>

_**[Repeat 6 times]**_

Ikuto finished singing and sat down with a smirk. "You're next Amu." Utau commanded. Amu trudged up the stage and whispered her song to the DJ. She got to the stage and she looked nervous as she took the microphone. The music started to play and Amu opened her mouth to sing.

**Every Time We Touch – Cascada**

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive.<strong>

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**  
><strong>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<strong>  
><strong>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.<strong>  
><strong>Need you by my side.<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.<strong>  
><strong>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<strong>  
><strong>Can't you hear my heart beat so...<strong>  
><strong>I can't let you go.<strong>  
><strong>Want you in my life.<strong>

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**  
><strong>They wipe away tears that I cry.<strong>  
><strong>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.<strong>  
><strong>You make me rise when I fall.<strong>

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**  
><strong>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<strong>  
><strong>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.<strong>  
><strong>Need you by my side.<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.<strong>  
><strong>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<strong>  
><strong>Can't you hear my heart beat so...<strong>  
><strong>I can't let you go.<strong>  
><strong>Want you in my life.<strong>

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**  
><strong>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<strong>  
><strong>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.<strong>  
><strong>Need you by my side.<strong>

Amu finished with a very red blush on her cheeks and sat down. "Kukai. Go" Utau said and Kukai walked up to the stage muttering something about Utau being controlling. He got to the stage and was ready to sing with a very confident expression on his face.

**Don't Stop Believing – Journeys **

**Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<br>Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<strong>

**A singer in a smokey room**  
><strong>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<strong>  
><strong>For a smile they can share the night<strong>  
><strong>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>

**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard**  
><strong>Their shadows searching in the night<strong>  
><strong>Streetlights people, living just to find emotion<strong>  
><strong>Hiding, somewhere in the night.<strong>

**Working hard to get my fill,**  
><strong>Everybody wants a thrill<strong>  
><strong>Payin' anything to roll the dice,<strong>  
><strong>Just one more time<strong>  
><strong>Some will win, some will lose<strong>  
><strong>Some were born to sing the blues<strong>  
><strong>Oh, the movie never ends<strong>  
><strong>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>

**Don't stop believin'**  
><strong>Hold on to the feelin'<strong>  
><strong>Streetlights people<strong>

**Don't stop believin'**  
><strong>Hold on<strong>  
><strong>Streetlight people<strong>

**Don't stop believin'**  
><strong>Hold on to the feelin'<strong>  
><strong>Streetlights people<strong>

My jaw dropped as I found out that Kukai chose that song. Well, Kukai is very enthusiastic about things. He sat down and Utau squealed and squeaked about how awesome he was. I took this time and grabbed Asuka. "Please, please, please go first!" I asked. She smiled and said "Sure, Rima-chan, I'll go first for you." Asuka walked up and grabbed the microphone.

**Traveling Soldier – The Dixie Chicks**

**Two days past eighteen  
>He was waiting for the bus in his army green<br>Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
>Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair<br>He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
>And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while<br>And talking to me,  
>I'm feeling a little low<br>She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go**

**So they went down and they sat on the pier**  
><strong>He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care<strong>  
><strong>I got no one to send a letter to<strong>  
><strong>Would you mind if I sent one back here to you<strong>

**I cried**  
><strong>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<strong>  
><strong>Too young for him they told her<strong>  
><strong>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<strong>  
><strong>Our love will never end<strong>  
><strong>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<strong>  
><strong>Never more to be alone when the letter said<strong>  
><strong>A soldier's coming home<strong>

**So the letters came from an army camp**  
><strong>In California then Vietnam<strong>  
><strong>And he told her of his heart<strong>  
><strong>It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of<strong>  
><strong>He said when it's getting kinda rough over here<strong>  
><strong>I think of that day sittin' down at the pier<strong>  
><strong>And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile<strong>  
><strong>Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile<strong>

**I cried**  
><strong>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<strong>  
><strong>Too young for him they told her<strong>  
><strong>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<strong>  
><strong>Our love will never end<strong>  
><strong>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<strong>  
><strong>Never more to be alone when the letter said<strong>  
><strong>A soldier's coming home<strong>

**One Friday night at a football game**  
><strong>The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang<strong>  
><strong>A man said folks would you bow your heads<strong>  
><strong>For a list of local Vietnam dead<strong>  
><strong>Crying all alone under the stands<strong>  
><strong>Was a piccolo player in the marching band<strong>  
><strong>And one name read but nobody really cared<strong>  
><strong>But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair<strong>

**I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her  
>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<br>Our love will never end  
>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<br>Never more to be alone when the letter said  
>A soldier's coming home<strong>

**I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her  
>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<br>Our love will never end  
>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<br>Never more to be alone when the letter said  
>A soldier's coming home<strong>

Asuka smiled at the end of the song and sat down. "Rima will you sing now?" Asuka asked me. I smiled at her and nodded. I walked up, all eyes on me and I told the DJ my song. I got up to the microphone and began to sing with confidence.

**Disgusting – Ke$ha**

**My heart goes at the speed of light  
>But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.<br>I can say that I really want to stay,  
>But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way.<strong>

**Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway,**  
><strong>Think things have getting too attached I need an escape.<strong>  
><strong>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby.<strong>

**There is something that I gotta say.**  
><strong>It's disgusting, how I love you.<strong>  
><strong>God, I hate me. I could kill you.<strong>  
><strong>Cause your messing up my name.<strong>  
><strong>Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting, how you changed me.<strong>  
><strong>From a bandit to a baby.<strong>  
><strong>Thinking about gotta change my name,<strong>  
><strong>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.<strong>  
><strong>Look at what you do to me.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting.<strong>

**My mind blinks like a traffic light.**  
><strong>It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.<strong>  
><strong>And it makes me scared, that I haven't left.<strong>  
><strong>That it's still right here, more or or or less.<strong>

**Jump out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way.**  
><strong>My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape<strong>  
><strong>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby.<strong>

**There is something that I gotta say.**  
><strong>It's disgusting, how I love you.<strong>  
><strong>God, I hate me. I could kill you.<strong>  
><strong>Cause your messing up my name.<strong>  
><strong>Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting, how you changed me.<strong>  
><strong>From a bandit to a baby.<strong>  
><strong>Thinking about gotta change my name,<strong>  
><strong>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.<strong>  
><strong>Look at what you do to me.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting.<strong>

**Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,**  
><strong>Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.<strong>  
><strong>Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, somethings up.<strong>  
><strong>What did you slip into my drink? Baby.<strong>

**It's disgusting, how I love you.**  
><strong>God, I hate me. I could kill you.<strong>  
><strong>Cause your messing up my name.<strong>  
><strong>Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting, how you changed me.<strong>  
><strong>From a bandit to a baby.<strong>  
><strong>Thinking about gotta change my name,<strong>  
><strong>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.<strong>  
><strong>Look at what you do to me.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting.<strong>

**Oh, it's disgusting**  
><strong>Oh, it's disgusting<strong>  
><strong>Look at what you do to me.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, look at what you do to me.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting.<strong>  
><strong>Disgusting.<strong>

I went back to my seat with some cheers and Utau replaced me. She told the guy her song but then of course yelled at him for being slow. She started t osing and I smiled at her voice and how beautiful it sounded.

**Bring Me To Life – Evanescence**

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home<strong>

**(Wake me up)**  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>call my name and save me from the dark<strong>  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><strong>bid my blood to run<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>before I come undone<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>save me from the nothing I've become<strong>

**now that I know what I'm without**  
><strong>you can't just leave me<strong>  
><strong>breathe into me and make me real<strong>  
><strong>bring me to life<strong>

**(Wake me up)**  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>call my name and save me from the dark<strong>  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><strong>bid my blood to run<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>before I come undone<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>save me from the nothing I've become<strong>

**Bring me to life**  
><strong>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<strong>  
><strong>Bring me to life<strong>

**frozen inside without your touch**  
><strong>Without your love, darling<strong>  
><strong>only you are the life among the dead<strong>

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see**  
><strong>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<strong>  
><strong>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems<strong>  
><strong>got to open my eyes to everything<strong>  
><strong>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul<strong>  
><strong>don't let me die her<strong>  
><strong>there must be something more<strong>  
><strong>bring me to life<strong>

**(Wake me up)**  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>call my name and save me from the dark<strong>  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><strong>bid my blood to run<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>before I come undone<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>save me from the nothing I've become<strong>

**(Bring me to life)**  
><strong>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<strong>  
><strong>(Bring me to life)<strong>

Utau sat back down with a big ol' smirk on her face and raised an eyebrow. Nagi sighed and made his way to the stage. He chose his song and I laughed at his choice. Even though Nadeshiko was real, he still had to crossdress as her when she went to Europe.

**Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects**

**Let me know that I've done wrong  
>When I've known this all along<br>I go around a time or two  
>Just to waste my time with you<strong>

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**  
><strong>Find out games you don't wanna play<strong>  
><strong>You are the only one that needs to know<strong>

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**  
><strong>(Dirty little secret)<strong>  
><strong>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret<strong>  
><strong>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<strong>  
><strong>My dirty little secret<strong>

**Who has to know**  
><strong>When we live such fragile lives<strong>  
><strong>It's the best way we survive<strong>  
><strong>I go around a time or two<strong>  
><strong>Just to waste my time with you<strong>

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**  
><strong>Find out games you don't wanna play<strong>  
><strong>You are the only one that needs to know<strong>

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**  
><strong>(Dirty little secret)<strong>  
><strong>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret<strong>  
><strong>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<strong>  
><strong>My dirty little secret<strong>

**Who has to know**  
><strong>The way she feels inside (inside)<strong>  
><strong>Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)<strong>  
><strong>These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)<strong>  
><strong>And all I've tried to hide<strong>  
><strong>It's eating me apart<strong>  
><strong>Trace this life out<strong>

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**  
><strong>(Dirty little secret)<strong>  
><strong>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret<strong>  
><strong>(Just another regret)<strong>

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**  
><strong>(Dirty little secret)<strong>  
><strong>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret<strong>  
><strong>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<strong>  
><strong>My dirty little secret<strong>  
><strong>Dirty little secret<strong>  
><strong>Dirty little secret<strong>

**Who has to know**  
><strong>Who has to know<strong>

Nagi sat down and said "Are you happy now?" Utau smirked. "Very. Who's next?" she asked. Yaya rushed up and yelled something at the dude. She got on stage and sang like she was going to die.

**Butterfly – **

**Ai yai yai  
>Ai yai yai<br>Ai yai yai  
>Where's my samurai?<strong>

**I'm searching for a man**  
><strong>All across Japan<strong>  
><strong>Just to find<strong>  
><strong>To find my samurai<strong>

**Someone who is strong**  
><strong>But still a little shy<strong>  
><strong>Yes I need<strong>  
><strong>I need my samurai<strong>

**Ai yai yai**  
><strong>I'm your little butterfly<strong>  
><strong>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky<strong>  
><strong>Ai yai yai<strong>  
><strong>I'm your little butterfly<strong>  
><strong>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky<strong>

**I'm searching in the woods**  
><strong>And high upon the hills<strong>  
><strong>Just to find<strong>  
><strong>To find my samurai<strong>

**Someone who won't regret**  
><strong>To keep me in his net<strong>  
><strong>Yes I need<strong>  
><strong>I need my samurai<strong>

**Ai yai yai**  
><strong>I'm your little butterfly<strong>  
><strong>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky<strong>  
><strong>Ai yai yai<strong>  
><strong>I'm your little butterfly<strong>  
><strong>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky<strong>

**Ai yai yai**  
><strong>Ai yai yai<strong>  
><strong>Ai yai yai<strong>  
><strong>Ai yai yai<br>Ai yai yai**  
><strong>Where's my samurai?<strong>  
><strong>Ai yai yai<strong>  
><strong>I'm your little butterfly<strong>  
><strong>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky<strong>  
><strong>Ai yai yai<strong>  
><strong>I'm your little butterfly<strong>  
><strong>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky<strong>  
><strong>Ai yai yai<strong>  
><strong>I'm your little butterfly<strong>  
><strong>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky<strong>  
><strong>Ai yai yai<strong>  
><strong>I'm your little butterfly<strong>  
><strong>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky<strong>  
><strong>Ai yai yai<strong>  
><strong>Ai yai yai<strong>  
><strong>Ai yai yai<strong>  
><strong>Where's my samurai?<strong>  
><strong>Ai yai yai<strong>  
><strong>I'm your little butterfly<strong>  
><strong>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky<strong>  
><strong>Where's my samurai?<strong>  
><strong>Ai yai yai<strong>

Yaya finished and sat down next to Kairi, who was blushing, like nothing happened. Kairi shook it off and walked to the stage nervously. He chose a song I would _never ever _forget.

**I'll make a man out of you – Mulan**

**Let's get down to business  
>To defeat the Huns<br>Did they send me daughters  
>When I asked for sons?<br>You're the saddest bunch  
>I ever met<br>But you can bet  
>Before we're through<br>Mister, I'll make a man  
>out of you<strong>

**Tranquil as a forest**  
><strong>But on fire within<strong>  
><strong>Once you find your center<strong>  
><strong>you are sure to win<strong>  
><strong>You're a spineless, pale<strong>  
><strong>pathetic lot<strong>  
><strong>And you haven't got a clue<strong>  
><strong>Somehow I'll make a man<strong>  
><strong>out of you<strong>

**I'm never gonna catch**  
><strong>my breath<strong>  
><strong>Say good-bye to those<strong>  
><strong>who knew me<strong>  
><strong>Boy, was I a fool in school<strong>  
><strong>for cutting gym<strong>  
><strong>This guy's got 'em<strong>  
><strong>scared to death<strong>  
><strong>Hope he doesn't see<strong>  
><strong>right through me<strong>  
><strong>Now I really wish that I<strong>  
><strong>knew how to swim<strong>

**(Be a man)**  
><strong>We must be swift as<strong>  
><strong>the coursing river<strong>  
><strong>(Be a man)<strong>  
><strong>With all the force<strong>  
><strong>of a great typhoon<strong>  
><strong>(Be a man)<strong>  
><strong>With all the strength<strong>  
><strong>of a raging fire<strong>  
><strong>Mysterious as the<strong>  
><strong>dark side of the moon<strong>

**Time is racing toward us**  
><strong>till the Huns arrive<strong>  
><strong>Heed my every order<strong>  
><strong>and you might survive<strong>  
><strong>You're unsuited for<strong>  
><strong>the rage of war<strong>  
><strong>So pack up, go home<strong>  
><strong>you're through<strong>  
><strong>How could I make a man<strong>  
><strong>out of you?<strong>

**(Be a man)**  
><strong>We must be swift as<strong>  
><strong>the coursing river<strong>  
><strong>(Be a man)<strong>  
><strong>With all the force<strong>  
><strong>of a great typhoon<strong>  
><strong>(Be a man)<strong>  
><strong>With all the strength<strong>  
><strong>of a raging fire<strong>  
><strong>Mysterious as the<strong>  
><strong>dark side of the moon<strong>

**(Be a man)**  
><strong>We must be swift as<strong>  
><strong>the Coursing river<strong>  
><strong>(Be a man)<strong>  
><strong>With all the force<strong>  
><strong>of a great typhoon<strong>  
><strong>(Be a man)<strong>  
><strong>With all the strength<strong>  
><strong>of a raging fire<strong>  
><strong>Mysterious as the<strong>  
><strong>dark side of the moon<strong>

Kairi sat down and started talking to Yaya. She blushed and laughed. Yuki went up to sing and she seemed… unsure? I don't know. The only two who refused to sing were Blaze and Blizzard. Whatever.

**I Always Get What I Want – Avril Lavigne**

**Every now and then we all want something  
>Even if there's no way of gettin' it<br>If i stomp my feet could that make me  
>Be the way around it, could I get myself around it<strong>

**Get me what I want**  
><strong>Everything I don't got<strong>  
><strong>Get me what I want<strong>  
><strong>Cause Im a big shot<strong>

**Don't wanna always have to be so nice**  
><strong>Don't wanna hear you say well thats just life<strong>  
><strong>I dry out when I open my mouth<strong>  
><strong>I make my way around it, make my way around it<strong>

**Get me what I want**  
><strong>Everything I don't got<strong>  
><strong>Get me what I want<strong>  
><strong>Cause Im a big shot<strong>

**So give me what I want**  
><strong>I always get what I want<strong>  
><strong>You don't want to see me when<strong>  
><strong>I don't get what I want<strong>  
><strong>Thats not what you want<strong>

**I'm not about to take no for an answer  
>no<br>If I tell you I cant I'm still gonna go  
>I did it all by myself<br>I found my way around it**

**Get me what I want**  
><strong>Everything I don't got<strong>  
><strong>Get me what I want<strong>  
><strong>Cause Im a big shot<strong>  
><strong>So give me what I want<strong>  
><strong>I always get what I want<strong>  
><strong>Don't want to see me when<strong>  
><strong>I don't get what I want<strong>  
><strong>Thats not what you want<strong>

**It's not to lovely**  
><strong>It could start to get ugly<strong>  
><strong>It really bugs me<strong>  
><strong>If I don't get my way<strong>

**Get me what I want**  
><strong>Everything I don't got<strong>  
><strong>Get me what I want<strong>  
><strong>Cause Im a big shot<strong>  
><strong>So give me what I want<strong>  
><strong>I always get what I want<strong>  
><strong>Don't want to see me when<strong>  
><strong>I don't get what I want<strong>  
><strong>Thats not what you want<strong>

Yuki sat down looking happy as ever and then Tadase trudged up to the stage. He picked a song that made me laugh. Laugh very hard. Very hard.

**I Kissed A Girl – Katy Perry**

**This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
>I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion<br>It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
>I'm curious for you, caught my attention.<strong>

**I kissed a girl and I liked it,**  
><strong>the taste of her cherry chapstick.<strong>  
><strong>I kissed a girl just to try it,<strong>  
><strong>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.<strong>  
><strong>It felt so wrong,<strong>  
><strong>it felt so right.<strong>  
><strong>Don't mean I'm in love tonight.<strong>  
><strong>I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).<strong>

**No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.**  
><strong>You're my experimental game, just human nature.<strong>  
><strong>It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.<strong>  
><strong>My head gets so confused, hard to obey.<strong>

**I kissed a girl and I liked it,**  
><strong>the taste of her cherry chapstick.<strong>  
><strong>I kissed a girl just to try it,<strong>  
><strong>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.<strong>  
><strong>It felt so wrong,<strong>  
><strong>it felt so right.<strong>  
><strong>Don't mean I'm in love tonight.<strong>  
><strong>I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).<strong>

**Us girls we are so magical,**  
><strong>Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.<strong>  
><strong>Hard to resist, so touchable.<strong>  
><strong>Too good to deny it.<strong>  
><strong>Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.<strong>

**I kissed a girl and I liked it,**  
><strong>the taste of her cherry chapstick.<strong>  
><strong>I kissed a girl just to try it,<strong>  
><strong>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.<strong>  
><strong>It felt so wrong,<strong>  
><strong>it felt so right.<strong>  
><strong>Don't mean I'm in love tonight.<strong>  
><strong>I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).<strong>

Tadase sat down blushing. Nadeshiko giggled at her boyfriend before walking to the stage. She whispered something to the dude while eyeing us. She walked to the microphone and grabbed it.

******Super Bass – Nicki Minaj**

**This one is for the boys with the booming system  
>Top down, AC with the cooling system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<strong>

**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal**  
><strong>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<strong>  
><strong>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke<strong>  
><strong>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<strong>  
><strong>He a mother f***en trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship<strong>  
><strong>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<strong>  
><strong>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for<strong>  
><strong>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe<strong>  
><strong>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy<strong>  
><strong>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<strong>  
><strong>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie<strong>  
><strong>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<strong>  
><strong>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is<strong>  
><strong>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<strong>

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**  
><strong>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<strong>  
><strong>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<strong>  
><strong>Yeah that's that super bass<strong>  
><strong>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<strong>  
><strong>Yeah that's that super bass<strong>  
><strong>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<strong>  
><strong>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<strong>

**This one is for the boys in the polos**  
><strong>Entrepreneur n***as in the moguls<strong>  
><strong>He could ball with the crew, he could solo<strong>  
><strong>But I think I like him better when he dolo<strong>  
><strong>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on<strong>  
><strong>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on<strong>  
><strong>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look<strong>  
><strong>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh<strong>  
><strong>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys<strong>  
><strong>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side<strong>  
><strong>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is<strong>  
><strong>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<strong>

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**  
><strong>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<strong>  
><strong>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<strong>  
><strong>Yeah that's that super bass<strong>  
><strong>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<strong>  
><strong>Yeah that's that super bass<strong>  
><strong>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<strong>  
><strong>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<strong>

**See I need you in my life for me to stay  
>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<br>No, no, no, no, no don't go away  
>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<br>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way  
>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
><strong>

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<strong>

We all looked at her baffled as she sat down. I couldn't believe she sang that song. Well the only one left was Taylor.

**Better Than Revenge – Taylor Swift**

**"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"**

**Time for revenge**

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...**  
><strong>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<strong>  
><strong>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause<strong>  
><strong>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<strong>

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**  
><strong>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<strong>  
><strong>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<strong>  
><strong>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<strong>

**She's not a saint**  
><strong>And she's not what you think<strong>  
><strong>She's an actress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>But she's better known<strong>  
><strong>For the things that she does<strong>  
><strong>On the mattress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>Soon she's gonna find<strong>  
><strong>Stealing other people's toys<strong>  
><strong>On the playground won't<strong>  
><strong>Make you many friends<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing I do better than revenge<strong>

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**  
><strong>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<strong>  
><strong>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling<strong>  
><strong>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<strong>

**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**  
><strong>Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go<strong>  
><strong>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me<strong>  
><strong>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<strong>

**She's not a saint**  
><strong>And she's not what you think<strong>  
><strong>She's an actress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>But she's better known<strong>  
><strong>For the things that she does<strong>  
><strong>On the mattress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>Soon she's gonna find<strong>  
><strong>Stealing other people's toys<strong>  
><strong>On the playground won't<strong>  
><strong>Make you many friends<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing I do better than revenge<strong>

**I'm just another thing for you**  
><strong>To roll your eyes at, honey<strong>  
><strong>You might have him but haven't you heard<strong>  
><strong>I'm just another thing for you<strong>  
><strong>To roll your eyes at, honey<strong>  
><strong>You might have him but I always get the last word<strong>

**She's not a saint**  
><strong>And she's not what you think<strong>  
><strong>She's an actress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>She's better known<strong>  
><strong>For the things that she does<strong>  
><strong>On the mattress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>Soon she's gonna find<strong>  
><strong>Stealing other people's toys<strong>  
><strong>On the playground won't<strong>  
><strong>Make you many friends<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing I do better than revenge<strong>

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**  
><strong>'cause I don't think you do.<strong>  
><strong>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?<strong>  
><strong>I don't think you do<strong>  
><strong>I don't think you do<strong>  
><strong>Let's hear the applause<strong>  
><strong>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<strong>  
><strong>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<strong>

Ashiko's turn. Oh god why do I feel like she's gonna use a song to make some huge point. Well, she probably is.

**Gunpowder & Lead – Miranda Lambert**

**County road 233, under my feet  
>Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me<br>I've got two miles till, he makes bail  
>And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell<strong>

**_[Chorus:]_**

**I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun**  
><strong>Wait by the door and light a cigarette<strong>  
><strong>If he wants a fight well now he's got one<strong>  
><strong>And he ain't seen me crazy yet<strong>  
><strong>He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll<strong>  
><strong>Don't that sound like a real man<strong>  
><strong>I'm going to show him what a little girls made of<strong>  
><strong>Gunpowder and Lead<strong>

**It's half past ten, another six pack in**  
><strong>And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind<strong>  
><strong>He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies<strong>  
><strong>He dont know what's waiting here this time<strong>

**I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun**  
><strong>Wait by the door and light a cigarette<strong>  
><strong>If he wants a fight well now he's got one<strong>  
><strong>And he ain't seen me crazy yet<strong>  
><strong>He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll<strong>  
><strong>Don't that sound like a real man<strong>  
><strong>I'm going to show him what a little girls made of<strong>  
><strong>Gunpowder and lead<strong>

**His fist is big but my gun's bigger**  
><strong>He'll find out when I pull the trigger<strong>

**I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun**  
><strong>Wait by the door and light a cigarette<strong>  
><strong>If he wants a fight well now he's got one<strong>  
><strong>And he ain't seen me crazy yet<strong>  
><strong>He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll<strong>  
><strong>Don't that sound like a real man<strong>  
><strong>I'm going to show him what a little girls made of<strong>  
><strong>Gunpowder and lead<strong>

Kirishima's turn. I really don't picture him as a singer, but you know. I guess.

**Misery – Maroon 5**

**Oh yeah  
>Oh yeah<strong>

**So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend**  
><strong>And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem<strong>  
><strong>You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be<strong>

**So let me be, and I'll set you free**

**I am in misery**  
><strong>There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<strong>  
><strong>Why won't you answer me?<strong>  
><strong>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<strong>

**Girl you really got me bad**  
><strong>You really got me bad<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm gonna get you back<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna get you back<strong>

**Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine**  
><strong>The way it feels to be completely intertwined<strong>  
><strong>Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know<strong>  
><strong>It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't<strong> **show**

**So let me be, and I'll set you free**

**I am in misery**  
><strong>And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<strong>  
><strong>Why won't you answer me?<strong>  
><strong>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<strong>

**Girl you really got me bad**  
><strong>You really got me bad<strong>  
><strong>And now I'm gonna get you back<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm gonna get you back<strong>

**You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken**  
><strong>You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun<strong>  
><strong>I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you<strong>  
><strong>I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam<strong>

**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?**  
><strong>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?<strong>  
><strong>Why do you do what you do to me yeah?<strong>  
><strong>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?<strong>

**I am in misery**  
><strong>And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<strong>  
><strong>Why won't you answer me?<strong>  
><strong>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<strong>

**Girl you really got me bad**  
><strong>You really got me bad<strong>  
><strong>And now I'm gonna get you back<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna get you back<strong>

**Girl you really got me bad**  
><strong>You really got me bad<strong>  
><strong>And now I'm gonna get you back<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna get you back<strong>

**Girl you really got me bad**  
><strong>You really got me bad<strong>  
><strong>And now I'm gonna get you back<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna get you back<strong>

**Girl you really got me bad**  
><strong>You really got me bad<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm gonna get you back<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna get you back<strong>

Well that was fun. After we finished karaoke, Ashiko and Utau dragged us all the way home. God, they can be annoying. I stood by the doorframe of Ashiko's house and waited. '3…2…1…' I counted. "LET'S GO! I SWEAR YOU PEOPLE ARE SO SLOW!" Utau yelled. Well sleepover it is.

**Ashiko: Oh yeah! I had the best time there. **

**Asuka: Yeah!**

**Taylor: It was fun..**

**Yuki: REVIEW!**

**Asuka: The songs in this chapter are:**

**SexyBack – Justin Timberlake**

**Every Time We Touch – Cascada**

**Don't Stop Believing – Journeys**

**Traveling Soldier – The Dixie Chicks**

**Disgusting – Ke$ha**

**Bring Me To Life – Evanescence**

**Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects**

**Butterfly – **

**I'll Make A Man Out Of You – Mulan**

**I Always Get What I Want – Avril Lavigne**

**I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry**

**Super Bass – Nicki Minaj**

**Better Than Revenge – Taylor Swift**

**Gunpowder & Lead – Miranda Lambert**

**Misery – Maroon 5**

**Check out these songs! They're awesome! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
